Let Your Power Shine
by Miss Quartermain
Summary: After reuniting with his half-sister, Edith, Eugene and Rapunzel are faced with a new series of problems.  It all starts when Edith and Eugene's father sends for them while on his death bed and goes downhill from there.  Flynn/Rapunzel and OC/OC pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own this plot, Edith, and anyone else you don't recognize though I would love to own Tangled.

Author's Note: Here it is! The much-requested sequel to my other _Tangled_ fic, _Flower Glow_. I was rather amazed at how many requests for this that I got, so here it is, thanks to popular demand. Enjoy!

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Chapter One

Eugene was really too shocked to complain when Edith ordered him to watch the younger children while she and Rapunzel went into the kitchen to get further acquainted. It wasn't until after he had sat down with about a dozen little kids surrounding him that it occurred to him that he really didn't want his sister and his…well, his fiancé talking about him without him present. Blinking and looking around him in an attempt to find some way to escape, Eugene soon discovered that this was a very effective punishment on Edith's part. He was now stuck with these kids, even if he didn't want to be. No way for him to get out of here without alerting his ingenious little sister to the fact that he was doing just that. Edith was good.

Sighing and crossing his arms, Eugene watched a pair of young boys as they ran around the yard, using sticks as swords in their little game. Against his will, Eugene felt himself smiling a little. He remembered the times when he had played those kinds of games, racing around with Edith waddling along after him, pretending he was the famous Flynnigan Rider and she was his damsel in distress. Those had been the good days…before he really understood what everyone was saying about him and felt the need to escape. His smile faltered as he thought about that, only to be surprised by a small girl putting her hand on his leg.

Glancing down, he met the gaze of a small girl—probably four or so, he guessed—looking up at him with a bright smile, her big blue eyes reminding him of Edith. "Hey there, sweetie," Eugene said slowly, not quite sure how to address the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Millie," the girl said with a smile, as though proud that she could at least say her name. "Wha's yours?"

"I'm Eugene," he responded with a smile. Very like little Edith had been. "Millie, hmm? That's a very pretty name for such a very pretty girl."

Giggling softly, the little girl pulled herself up on Eugene's knee and gripped his vest to steady herself as she looked up thoughtfully at him. She continued gazing up at Eugene for a long time before she beamed up at him. "I like you," she declared.

"Well, thank you very much," Eugene said with a smile. "I'm very flattered."

"You should be," Edith said from behind him, Rapunzel following after her. "Millie doesn't choose friends easily these days. Not since her mother died about a year ago."

Eugene glanced down at the little girl on his lap again and sighed a little. He well remembered when Edith was first born, losing her mother only minutes after she was first brought into the world. So many similarities to Edith in this little girl, he mused with a small smile. Even her hair color, pale brownish-red, was very close to Edith's.

"Well, if it is any consolation, Miss Millie," Eugene said slowly, "I like you too."

Rapunzel watched all this for a moment, smiling softly at the sight of Eugene sitting with a small child on his lap. Almost against her will, the young Princess imagined Eugene holding a completely different girl; one who had big green eyes, a sprinkling of freckles, and a nose very similar to Eugene's. Gasping softly to herself, she moved a little closer to Eugene and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Glancing up at Rapunzel with a smile, Eugene reached up and gave her hand a squeeze, kissing her knuckles tenderly. All of this was observed closely by Edith. She had been speaking to Rapunzel for the last little bit, and she had to admit, that she was glad her brother had found the Princess. They were ideal for one another, it seemed. Just watching them for these few moments, she saw that Eugene did nothing without glancing around for Rapunzel first, and Rapunzel always seemed eager to find Eugene whenever they were apart. A slight feeling of jealousy gripped Edith's chest, but she didn't let it show as she smiled softly at her half-brother and Rapunzel, as well as little Millie.

"Millie, it's time for dinner," Edith said gently. "Go along with the other children."

The little girl didn't look like she wanted to leave Eugene, but she slid off his lap reluctantly, following after the other children, who were already starting to wander back into the run-down house behind them. Eugene watched this with a slight frown. The years had certainly not been kind to the little orphanage, to say the least. If only he could fix that…

"Is that your hint that we need to leave, sister?" Eugene teased lovingly, reaching over to pat her on the side.

"Only if you want it to be, brother," Edith replied with a chuckle. "I would be more than happy to have both you and the Princess stay, unless you have to be somewhere?"

Eugene glanced at Rapunzel, who gave him a sad look. That was all the answer he needed. Giving Edith an apologetic smile, he shrugged. "Another time, Edith. We have…we have other things to take care of at the palace."

Edith looked disappointed, but only for a moment before she nodded her understanding. "Of course," she said slowly. "But you won't wait so long for your next visit, will you?"

"Promise," Eugene said as he stood up. "I'll be back so often that you'll get sick of me."

Hugging each other tight, the two siblings clung to one another for a few moments before releasing each other, as though reluctant to let go, for fear of being separated for so long again. Eugene smiled apologetically once more as he gently tapped beneath her chin with his knuckle.

"I promise, Edith," he murmured firmly. "I'll be back soon."

Rapunzel stood back awkwardly, waiting for Eugene and Edith to separate before she stepped towards the older woman with an outstretched hand. However, Edith didn't take her hand. Instead, she pulled Rapunzel into a tight hug and smiled softly.

"Take care of Eugene for me," Edith said with a laugh. "He's such a handful."

"Hey!" Eugene protested, but no one responded to him as Rapunzel walked over to where Max was tied to a large tree. "I am _not_ a handful," he muttered rebelliously. When Max snorted a protest, he looked offended. "I'm _not_!"

Rapunzel laughed softly as she stroked the horse's mane, giving Eugene a loving smile. "Oh…you aren't always," she agreed quietly. "Help me up?" she added before Eugene could really protest to what she had said.

Rolling his eyes a little, Eugene did so before climbing up behind her in the saddle. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know I'm really not a nuisance," he grumbled against her neck. "Edith barely remembers me anyway. And I was the one keeping _her_ out of trouble, not the other way around."

Glancing over her shoulder at Eugene, Rapunzel giggled softly at this and kissed his cheek. "That's what she told me," she said softly. "She really does love you…" she mused thoughtfully.

Eugene paused when he heard that and couldn't help smiling to himself. "Yeah…no clue why," he joked. "I mean…it's not like I'm charming, adorable, brave…"

"And just a little conceited," Rapunzel pointed out with a giggle.

"Now _where_ did you hear that word?" Eugene demanded playfully. "Because _I_ sure didn't teach it to you."

"That's what my philosophy tutor says about you," Rapunzel explained with a shrug. "He doesn't like you too much."

Chuckling a little under his breath, Eugene softly kissed the side of Rapunzel's neck. Of course the tutor didn't like him much. He stole Rapunzel away from under that tutor's nose way too often for the man to enjoy being around Eugene. Though calling him conceited, of all things….Eugene Fitzherbert was many things, but conceited was definitely _not_ on that list.

"I'm offended," he murmured. "I'll have to have some words with that tutor of yours, won't I?"

Giggling more, Rapunzel nodded a little. "You will. And I will have to talk more with Edith. She's very nice."

"Yeah," Eugene mused. "She's one of the few people who got out of that place and turned out okay. Not even the girls who got married turned out as nice as Edith. Mostly because the men they married weren't the best men in existence. Sorta like my father," he added bitterly.

Rapunzel frowned at this and gave his hand a soft squeeze. "You don't have to talk about it," she assured him gently.

"Yeah…not now," Eugene agreed. "Maybe sometime soon, though…I'll tell you all about when I was a kid. But right now, we're almost home, Blondie. Let's get you back there before your parents get upset at me for keeping you out so long."

The rest of the ride back was spent in silence as they both simply enjoyed one another's presence, rather than talk to one another.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Edith watched her brother and the young Princess riding away with a slight feeling of jealousy. Not only did her brother have the sort of life that they had both dreamed of, but Rapunzel knew Eugene better than Edith did. It had been eighteen years since she last saw her brother, and in that time many of Edith's memories of Eugene had begun to fade. Still…it was nice to see Eugene again, and so happy.

Smiling slightly to herself, Edith turned her attention to the children of the orphanage, shooing them into the house for their evening meal. Little Millie had fallen behind the other children who had begun making their way towards the house, and beamed up at Edith when the tall woman took her hand.

Eugene's silent observations had been correct; time had been very unkind to the orphanage, slowly wearing away at the wood and metal, making it sag and creak like a living thing. The thatch roofing had to be replaced far more often than it used to, and even then there were still at least one or two leaks. Still, it was home to not only Edith but all thirty-two of the orphans who she was in charge of. She wouldn't change it for anything, even with all of the problems that the place had. Placing a hand on the doorframe as she entered the house, Edith smiled a little to herself as she walked towards the kitchen, where old Mrs. Ferris was cooking dinner for the children.

"Everything all right?" Edith asked with a slight smile.

"As all right as it ever is, dearie," Mrs. Ferris answered, leaning over the cooking stew with a smile to herself. "You go on and take care of the young 'uns and leave the rest to me."

With a soft chuckle, Edith nodded and walked into the dining room, which had been altered long before Edith had been born, had three long tables that fit ten to eleven children at them, along with one spot at the end where an adult could sit down. Nearly all the children had already sat down, with the exception of the toddlers, who needed someone else to help them into their seats. A few of the older children were helping the littlest of the toddlers sit down before taking their own seats, all looking expectantly at Edith.

"Don't worry, dinner will be here soon," she said as she also took her seat, smiling around her at the children.

Some of the older children could remember when Edith was one of their numbers, reading from the old and deteriorating copy of _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_, when Mrs. Miller was still alive. These children all looked at her with something bordering on awe in their eyes. It seemed that after seeing her with Eugene, they had developed a new-found respect for her. Clearly, anyone who was not only Edith's brother but also the famous Flynn Rider was someone that they could admire, and since he was related to Edith, that made her even more of a hero to them. Smiling slightly to herself, Edith sighed slightly and watched as Mrs. Ferris entered the room, stewpot in hand.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of children eating and chattering with one another, and Edith was able to sit back and relax for the first time all day. Sighing tiredly, she reached up to rub her eyes, about ready to ask Mrs. Ferris to see to the children's bedtime when there was a loud knock at the door. Exchanging a confused glance with the older woman, Edith stood up and slowly made her way to the door, pausing for only a moment to wonder at who could possibly be interrupting dinner at this time.

When she opened the door, Edith was mildly surprised to see someone that she certainly didn't recognize. He was about fifty years of age, wearing livery that she instantly recognized, and flinched upon seeing. That was the crest of her "dear" father, Lord Herbert Morris. Freezing as she stared at the man questioningly, she finally found her voice.

"How might I help you?" she asked shakily.

"Are you Miss Edith Baker?" the man asked in return.

"Yes…" Edith answered slowly. "How may I help you?"

"I have word from your father. Lord Herbert has sent me with a request to see both you and your brother, Eugene Fitzherbert."

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Author's Note: Here it is! Wow, I originally didn't intend to post this chapter until _The Tales of Eugene Fitzherbert_:_ Orphan Hero_ was a little farther along, but since that story isn't getting as much attention as I'd like, I decided to put up the much-anticipated sequel to _Flower Glow_! Please, review this story and take a look at _The Tales of Eugene Fitzherbert_! I'd love to hear more reviews for Eugene's story! It'll help my writing improve, to say the least. So enjoy this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own this plot, Edith, and anything else you don't recognize, though I would love to own Tangled.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Chapter Two

For a long moment, Edith didn't know how to react to this announcement. For twenty-two years, her father had done nothing to acknowledge her existence. Why now of all times? Blinking a little, she glanced back into the house before she stepped out onto the front step and closed the door behind her. Crossing her arms over her chest, she met the man's gaze evenly.

"Why does my father wish to see me now, after so long of trying to ignore me?" she demanded, a little caustically.

The old man didn't even blink at the acid in Edith's tone. If anything, she was the only one startled by how biting she was being. Apparently she had more of Eugene's personality than she had previously thought. Setting her jaw firmly, she continued to meet the man's gaze, silently demanding that he explain himself right away.

"Your father has become very ill, Miss Baker, and in his last days, he wishes to speak with his children," the man said.

Edith didn't by it for a moment. Her father was not the sort of man who would wish to see her. She was the illegitimate daughter of a filthy whore, after all. Meeting the older man's gaze for a moment, she finally turned away to open the door again.

"I'm sorry," she said, glancing back at the man. "You can tell my father that neither I nor my brother has any interest in speaking with him at this or any other time. Good evening."

Closing the door in the man's face, Edith leaned against the door, resting her forehead against the rough wood for a moment to catch her breath. Sighing heavily, she rested her hands against the door and pushed away, making her slow way to the dining room. The children didn't seem to notice how distracted Edith was, but Mrs. Ferris certainly did. The older woman gave Edith a concerned look, but Edith didn't respond, simply staring down at the tabletop in front of her.

Once dinner was completed, she had all the older children and teenagers take care of putting the younger children to bed while she went to her own room and sat heavily on the bed. Reaching up to run her fingers through her hair, Edith sighed heavily and glanced out the window. Maybe she should send word to Eugene; let him know what had happened. Yes…that would be a good thing to do.

Standing up hastily, Edith made her way over to her desk and began writing out a letter to Eugene. At first, she had no idea how to tell him anything. Then, the words just seemed to start flowing out of her pen as she wrote. Once she had finished the letter, she sent one of the teenaged boys with it to the city to be delivered to her brother. Now all she could do was wait.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

The letter arrived first thing in the morning, waiting right beside Eugene's usual place at the breakfast table. This was a little strange, as Eugene had never gotten a letter before in all his time at the castle. Exchanging confused looks with Rapunzel, he picked up the letter and opened it carefully. He couldn't begin to guess who it was from until he spotted the name at the bottom of the letter.

"It's from Edith," he said in an undertone to Rapunzel, grinning a little. "She misses me already."

Rapunzel smiled back as he began reading the letter, watching his facial expression carefully. When his expression became serious, she leaned over in concern and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" she asked.

"Here, take a look for yourself," he murmured, handing her the letter.

For a moment, Rapunzel was surprised that he was allowing her to read a letter from his sister, but as she read it, her surprise was replaced by concern.

_Dear Eugene_,

_I'm at a loss about what to say…especially since I'm writing to you so soon after seeing you for the first time in eighteen years_. _Where do I start…_?

_Someone came to the orphanage today_. _Someone from our father's estate_. _He said that our father is ill and wants one last chance to redeem himself to you and I_. _I didn't know what to do…so I told the man that neither of us wanted anything to do with our father_. _Was that the right thing for me to do_? _I need to know what to do_. _If our father is trying to make amends now…what does it all mean for the both of us_? _And why now of all times_?

_I'm sorry if I sound paranoid and suspicious about nothing_, _but I had to tell someone about this_. _Please…let me know what you think I should do about it_, _and I'll do exactly what you say_.

_All my love_,

_Edith_

Rapunzel stared at the letter for a moment or two before she spoke. "Maybe your father really _does_ want to make things right…" she suggested, trailing off at the look on Eugene's face.

"Twenty-six years," Eugene said with a sour expression on his face. "Twenty-six years, and all of the sudden he wants to make things right _now_? I don't think so, Blondie. The man never wanted anything to do with me or Edith. I'm not about to let him try and weasel his way into my life just because he's sick."

Both the king and queen had watched this exchange silently, but now curiosity was getting the best of the queen. Clearing her throat a little to remind Eugene and Rapunzel that they weren't alone, she calmly met Eugene's gaze.

"I couldn't help overhearing," she said with a touch of humor in her tone. "But…might I ask _who_ your father is, Mr. Fitzherbert?"

Eugene's ears turned a brilliant shade of crimson as he cleared his throat slightly. "Er…I'd rather not talk about it, Your Majesty," he said in a low voice. "It's not something I'm very proud of."

"I insist, Mr. Fitzherbert."

Again with the tone that was both commanding and not all at once. Eugene just hoped that Rapunzel never mastered that tone of voice, or he'd never be able to keep another secret again as long as he lived. Looking down at the table pointedly, Eugene sighed in defeat. "Lord Herbert Morris," he said in a biting tone. "That's who my father is."

There was a long pause as the king and queen exchanged amazed looks with one another, silently gesturing towards Eugene and then to one another. Eugene frowned a little at this and wondered what sort of unspoken conversation the king and queen were having about him. He glanced at Rapunzel as though he hoped she could offer some explanation or translation, but the Princess looked as lost as Eugene, shrugging apologetically at him.

Finally, the king and queen turned their attention once more to Eugene and Rapunzel, both looking rather serious about something. Eugene suddenly felt very self-conscious and wary as the rulers of the kingdom of Corona stared at him fixedly. After what felt like an eternity, the queen spoke again.

"It would appear, Mr. Fitzherbert, that you are your father's only heir," she said quietly. "That must be the reasoning behind his wishing to make amends. It would not do for all his property to be inherited by a son that he himself did not acknowledge as legitimate."

"Yeah, well, I don't care about getting his money," Eugene said, and to his surprise he _meant _it. A year ago, he would have still hated his father for all the years of neglect, but he wouldn't have turned down inheriting the guy's money. Glancing at Rapunzel, Eugene didn't regret what he had said at all. He didn't need his father's money while he was with the gorgeous brunette sitting beside him.

The queen arched an eyebrow at this and cleared her throat daintily before she continued. "Nevertheless, Mr. Fitzherbert, that is the case. Or should I say…Lord Eugene," she added with a slight quirk of her lips.

Wait…what? _Lord_? That…didn't make sense. In fact, pairing his name up with the word Lord just made it sound even worse than he had ever thought it sounded when he was a kid. Wincing a little at the sound of it, Eugene gave the queen a questioning look.

"But…I don't want to be a Lord," he said, and it was only after the words left his mouth that he realized how childish they sounded. The queen only smiled a little at him, and he could tell that she also knew just how stupid he was being. Still…at least she didn't make it a point of conversation. That much Eugene was grateful for.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at another time," the queen said simply, arching a delicate eyebrow. "In the meantime, I believe you should think about how best to reply to your letter."

With that, the king and queen returned to their meal, leaving Eugene to ponder over his new-found status and how best to tell Edith what he thought she should do about their father.

Eugene had never known his father very well, but he knew the rumors surrounding his father well enough. You'd have to have lived under a rock to not know all the gossip about Lord Herbert Morris, especially if you grew up in the little village that was built just beyond his large manor and grounds. Everyone in the village knew that Lord Herbert was a womanizer and a bit of a drunk, which had only gotten worse since the death of his father, Lord Alfred. There were even rumors, in the years after Eugene ran away from the orphanage, that the reckless Lord Herbert was getting heavily into debt after becoming an obsessive gambler. Eugene never found out if _that_ particular bit of gossip was true, but he couldn't care less.

While he never sought out a meeting with his father, Eugene had been by the manor house once or twice in his later teen years and early adulthood, as though just standing on those huge lawns would alert his father to his presence. It hadn't worked, of course, but Eugene had managed to convince himself over the years that he didn't care. Now, with the possibility of finally facing his father, Eugene realized that he did care very much. All his life, he'd never had a father figure to look up to. In his early years as a kid alone in the kingdom, he would look at the various paintings and portraits of the king and queen and wish they were his parents.

_How ironic_, he thought to himself, glancing at the king and queen with a slightly sarcastic smile.

But the question still remained…did he really want to face his father? Oh, sure, he'd faced his father, but never actually spoken to or confronted him. Was that something that he, Eugene Fitzherbert, could do? Glancing over at Rapunzel for support, Eugene smiled a little as she laced her fingers through his, beaming up at him as though he made the world go round.

No, he decided. He wasn't about to face his father. Not now, at any rate.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update this story. Currently, _The Tales of Eugene Fitzherbert_ is eating up all my muse's concentration, but I've managed to divert it long enough to crank out this chapter. I'll try to be more consistent with updating this story in the near future, but we'll see what happens. Just a warning, I've decided that the vast majority of this is going to be very Edith centric rather than focusing on Eugene and Rapunzel. After all, I focused entirely on them in _Flower Glow_ and Eugene has his own story being written as we speak. So from now on, most of the chapters will focus on Edith, though don't worry, I won't forget about Eugene and Rapunzel. Trust me, they're going to be very important to the plot. Well, enjoy your new chapter, my dears!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own this plot, Edith, and anything else you don't recognize, though I would love to own Tangled.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Chapter Three

Edith had always been an early riser, even in her early childhood. This morning was no exception to that rule, as she rose long before any of the children, or even Mrs. Ferris, were awake. Dressing herself as quickly and quietly as she could, Edith left her room and walked down the stairs to go outside. Wrapping her shawl closely around herself as she closed the door behind her, Edith slowly made her way towards the small flower garden that she had been tending since she was old enough to understand the difference between flowers and weeds.

A soft smile crossed Edith's face as she idly ran her fingertips over the velvety petals of one of her precious roses. The sun was only barely starting to climb over the horizon, but Edith didn't mind at all. This time of day was her favorite time to be alone in the outdoors, before the air was filled with the sounds of dozens of children laughing and screaming. It wasn't that she didn't love all the children in the orphanage, because she truly did. Edith simply wished that she had more time in the day to herself rather than having to run herself ragged tending to her fellow orphans. Sighing a little at this thought, Edith reached up to rub her eyes tiredly and knuckled the small of her back in an attempt to ease the tension that seemed to always be there.

She was only twenty-two, but already Edith's bones were starting to suffer from the aches and pains that were usually a sign of old age. That knowledge only made Edith feel even more somber. If this was what happened to her joints after running the orphanage for only three years…then what would it do to her to continue in this position until she was an old woman? A sudden pity for Mrs. Miller filled Edith as she stared out at the run-down orphanage and the poorly-maintained grounds that surrounded it.

Perhaps…perhaps she should go to her father…If he truly wished to reconcile with both her and Eugene, then maybe there was a chance that something could be done for the orphanage. More people to work here and tend to the children, repairs to the house…so much needed doing to keep the orphanage running smoothly. So much that was beyond Edith's means at this time, and would be for the foreseeable future. A few bitter tears filled Edith's eyes as she considered all of this, staring fixedly at the house that had been her home since infancy and would probably not be able to survive another winter unless they could get the money to repair it. With her father's help…

But, no. Lord Herbert had never wanted her. Edith knew this well enough. For twenty-two years of her life, she had hoped for some sort of reconciliation with her father, and for all that time she had remained disappointed. Why would he suddenly want her now? Shaking her head with a sigh, Edith ran a hand through her thick hair and turned her attention back to the house. The children would start stirring soon…but for now, she had at least a few moments left to herself.

She almost didn't notice the horseman approaching the orphanage until the man was almost right over her. With a start, she pulled her shawl closer around her body and turned to face the mysterious rider. He was a rather young man, she noticed with a curious arch of her eyebrows, and looked royal, or at least of noble blood from the state of his fine clothing. Moving towards the approaching horse, Edith curtsied politely.

"Is there some way that I can help you, sir?" she asked quietly.

Not only was he a young man, he was also a very handsome one, Edith realized with a slight blush. He could very easily be as tall as Eugene had grown to be, though Edith couldn't really tell while he was mounted on his horse, and he had blonde hair that was well-trimmed. His eyes were a warm brown that made Edith feel much more at ease as she met his gaze, and his mouth seemed more suited to smiling than frowning. The features of his face were neither too sharp nor too blunt, giving him a very well-formed appearance, and from what Edith could see of him, this was no weak lordling, but an athletic young man.

He smiled ruefully at Edith's question and nodded. "Yes, actually," he said with a slight chuckle. "I appear to have lost my way…my father would never let me hear the end of it were he here…"

Edith found herself smiling back at the young man without quite meaning to as she drew even closer. "Where are you trying to go? I would be more than happy to point you in the right direction."

Another smile, this one filled with gratitude and rather dazzling if Edith were perfectly honest. "I would be forever in your debt if you would do so," he said. "I am trying to get to the capitol city, but my horse seems to have taken a wrong turn…"

"They have a habit of doing that, don't they?" Edith chuckled. "Actually, you aren't too far away from the road to the city," she continued, pointing towards the village. "If you go that way, then you will eventually come onto a large road. That road will take you right to the capitol city."

The young man glanced in the direction that Edith was pointing and nodded. "Thank you, Miss," he said sincerely. "Er…not to be too forward, but who do I have to thank?"

A soft blush crossed Edith's face as she met the young man's gaze. "Oh!" she murmured in surprise. "M-my name is Edith Baker, sir…"

"Then, Edith Baker, you have the gratitude of young Lord Jonathan Hughes," he replied, nodding politely. "I shall remember your kindness to me."

"Oh…it was nothing, my Lord," Edith said honestly.

"All the same, you have my thanks," Lord Jonathan said with a grin. "Now, I take my leave of you, Edith Baker," he continued. "But I hope that all will be well with you."

So do I, Edith thought to herself as the young Lord turned his horse around and rode off. Smiling softly as she continued to watch Lord Jonathan ride off, Edith glanced at the sky and ran a hand over her hair to smooth it slightly. Now she should turn her attention to the children.

The remainder of the day went much like any other in Edith's life, with one small change. Throughout the day, her mind was occupied with the thought of a young Lord who had been so genuinely kind to her, though she was clearly no one even close to his social equal. She didn't know _why_ the young man continued to plague her thoughts—if such an unpleasant word could possibly be used to describe someone so kind—but Edith did nothing to stop these thoughts. If anything, they helped her get through the day, which would normally be very difficult, to say the least.

Oh, there were all the usual problems. Children getting into fights with one another and arguing over who was in the right when they were sent to talk to Edith, difficulties with finding the money to pay the butcher and baker for the food they would need, and of course trying to fight the urge to run into a dark corner and have a good cry. But with the memory of Lord Jonathan still fresh in her mind, the last problem seemed to occur less and less often than it normally did. For this, she was very grateful.

That night, however, not even the thought of a kind young Lord could prevent her from feeling something akin to despair. Once more, the servant dressed in her father's livery appeared at the door, his expression unreadable.

"Miss Baker," he greeted in a flat monotone. "I gave your father the message you gave me, and he has sent me to tell you that he is most disappointed that you will not come to give your ill father solace."

"He doesn't need me for that," Edith said a little more sharply than she had intended. Her very good mood—well…better than normal, at least—was suddenly ruined, and she was far from pleased with this fact. "He has his whores to comfort him, after all."

For the first time since he had first arrived on her doorstep, Edith saw surprise in the old servant's expression. She couldn't help a slightly satisfied quirk of her lips when she noticed this, and locked that sight up in her memory for later remembrance. After a moment of regaining his composure, the servant continued his obviously rehearsed speech.

"Your father is most insistent about seeing you, Miss Baker—"

"And I am most insistent about not doing anything of the kind," Edith snapped. "Tell my father for the last time, that if he truly wishes to see me, he will have to find a way to make twenty-two years of negligence up to me. Good evening."

With that, she slammed the door in the old man's face, leaning heavily against the door once it was closed. Taking a steadying breath, Edith turned away from the door and slowly made her way up the stairs. The children were still at dinner, allowing her to enter the three attic rooms that had been made into bedrooms without tripping over toddlers and young children. Once she reached the top of the stairs, Edith made her way to the room on the far left, slowly opening the door and taking in the sight of seven beds, neatly arranged against the far wall. Without hesitating, she made her way to the bed closes to the window and knelt down beside it. Reaching beneath the bed until her fingers made contact with a loose floorboard, Edith gave a slight grunt of exertion as she pulled it up. Shifting so that she could look under the bed more easily, Edith reached into the small hole that was now revealed and slowly pulled out a bundle of letters. Replacing the floorboard with practiced ease, she made her way to her current room and began going through the letters.

Each of them was written to the same person, and each bore Edith's name as the signature. Sighing a little at the memory of writing these missives, Edith began sorting through them, her eyes fixed on the name of the intended recipient of the letters. The handwriting on the papers showed the progression of nearly twelve years in Edith's life, starting with the larger letters from when she was seven and ending with the semi-elegant penmanship of a grown Edith. Once she had glanced at each letter, Edith allowed herself to focus more on the name of the person the letters were written to.

_Daddy_.

She had written all of these letters with every intention of sending them to the man who was her father, but each time she finished writing, the desire to actually send them withered away. Would her father have answered, had she ever sent him these letters? Edith doubted that very much, though there was a sliver of hope that perhaps, under different circumstances, her father would have read and answered each letter. A foolish girl's dream, yes, but it was something that Edith had clung to for years; the vague hope that somewhere in his heart, her father wanted her.

Standing up with the letters in hand, Edith calmly made her way to her small fireplace and coldly tossed the papers into the flames. No more silly dreams, she silently told herself. From now on, she would make her own way and forget about her womanizing father. Edith had been taking care of herself for years now; she no longer needed a father to protect her.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Author's Note: Wow…for some reason, the muse was very introspective today. Not a bad thing, I guess. Well! Like I warned you, this chapter is heavily Edith-centric. And in case you're wondering, yes, Lord Jonathan will become very important to the plot of this story. If any of you have read my story _Flower Glow_, you probably remember who he's supposed to be in Edith's future. For those of you who haven't read _Flower Glow_…what are you doing reading the sequel? :D I'm kidding. Though, seriously, if you haven't read the story _Flower Glow_ or _The Tales of Eugene Fitzherbert_, half of the stuff I'll bring up in this story won't make sense, so I recommend that you go read those first before delving into this.

So I managed a quicker update on this story! Don't expect this to become a habit of mine, though I'll try to keep it up. The muse is being very inspiring…just not with regards to more material for chapters in my existing stories. It keeps hitting me with plot bunnies for new stories, so a few more Tangled fics may be popping up in the near future. We'll see. Enjoy this new chapter and review! Reviews feed the muse and the author, after all!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own this plot, Edith, and anything else you don't recognize, though I would love to own Tangled.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Chapter Four

Lord Jonathan Hughes was not often one to be distracted by a pretty face, but in this case…He couldn't help glancing back at the girl that had helped him. She was more than just a pretty face, he was sure. Oh, she was certainly pretty enough with her reddish hair that fell in elegant waves that most ladies in Jonathan's circle would kill for and those large blue eyes. But there was something more that…while Jonathan had not spoken to her long enough to be truly aware of much of her personality, he was certain that she was incredibly intelligent.

When he noticed that the girl had gone back inside of the house, Jonathan turned his attention back to the road, idly reaching down to gently pat the neck of his horse. "Only a little longer, Amadeus," he said with a smile. "Then I swear I'll let you have a nice long rest."

The horse glanced back at Jonathan and snorted as if to say, 'yes you will.' Chuckling to himself, the young lord gave the horse's neck another pat and silently urged Amadeus on. It would not do for him to be late to this meeting with the king and queen with regards to what should be done with his newly-inherited estate.

For a long time, Jonathan hadn't even known that his father was ill, let alone dying. And then his mother had deemed it necessary to tell him that soon he would become lord of the manor. To say that such news had been a blow to Jonathan would be an understatement. He and his father, while not remarkably close, were very fond of one another. There had always been a mutual respect for one another in their relationship, so to lose his father was a harsh blow to Jonathan. And now, only a few months after the death of his father, Jonathan was learning the hard way all that being Lord of the manor entailed.

At least now he could go to the capitol city to speak with the king and queen. There might be some easier way for him to get used to this change in his life.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

The next day, Edith was surprised to find that Eugene and Rapunzel had ridden out to visit her. Smiling in amazement, Edith walked over to her brother and the princess, cleaning her hands of the flour from the baking she had been doing.

"Eugene!" she called happily. "What brings you here?"

"I need a reason to visit my sister?" Eugene said with a grin as he dismounted the large white stallion, helping Rapunzel down as well. "We thought we'd come and visit you after the letter you wrote."

Ah…yes, of course. Still, it was wonderful to see Eugene again. With a slight smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning a little to herself when she realized that she still had bread dough on her hands. Eugene seemed to notice this as well and gave a sharp cry of protest, pulling back and rubbing his hand over his hair in an attempt to get rid of the bread dough.

"Edith!" he bellowed, earning giggles from both Edith and Rapunzel.

"Small price to pay for eighteen years," she teased in response, returning to wiping her hands off with her apron. "But come in, come in!"

Still grumbling to himself, Eugene followed after Edith and Rapunzel as the two young women instantly made their way to the kitchen, doing their best to avoid stepping on any little children. Thankfully, most of the children were outdoors at this time of day, otherwise they would be tripping over toddlers.

The kitchen was much as Eugene remembered it, though it felt a great deal smaller than when he was a child. And it was starting to fall into disrepair, he noted with a frown, sitting down slowly when Edith ordered him to do so. The plaster of the walls was willed with cracks, there were bits of glass missing from the window panes, and the old fireplace smoked much more than Eugene recalled it ever doing. Frowning deeper as he took in all of this, Eugene glanced at his sister and wondered what to do to help her.

Edith didn't seem to notice her brother's concern as she chatted happily with Rapunzel. It had been years since Edith had a young woman around her own age to talk to, and she found Rapunzel's wide-eyed naiveté charming. A part of her marveled at how her brother had managed to snare such a prize for himself, especially after Rapunzel's explanation of how Eugene had taken on the persona of Flynn Rider during the Princess' first visit to the orphanage. How did the thief Flynn Rider fall in love with someone like Rapunzel? Still…it was clear to even Edith, who had no experience in such matters, that her brother worshiped the very ground that Rapunzel walked on, and Rapunzel clearly thought the earth revolved around Eugene. Smiling slightly at this thought, Edith returned her attention to the dough she had been kneading when her guests arrived.

"…And there's this new young Lord at the court," Rapunzel was saying as she tied an apron around her waist. "What was his name, Eugene?"

"Jonathan, I think," Eugene muttered, only half-listening to the girls' conversation. "You know I don't pay attention to names, Blondie."

…Blondie? Edith glanced over at Rapunzel and had to admit that she was very confused by this nickname. There was nothing blonde about Rapunzel's hair. Or was it just one of Eugene's jokes? Most likely that was the case. Then she seemed to realize what name Eugene had said in reference to the young Lord and a soft blush crossed her cheeks. Neither Eugene nor Rapunzel seemed to notice this—a fact that Edith was very grateful for—and Edith hastily lowered her face so that a few loose wisps of her hair covered the blush.

"Oh?" she murmured as nonchalantly as she could. "Are there often new arrivals at the court?"

"Not since I've been there, no," Rapunzel said. "So Lord Jonathan is a bit of a novelty."

Eugene made a snorting sound which earned a scolding look from Rapunzel, and soon the conversation turned to other topics, such as what sort of bread Edith was making. A safe enough topic, in Edith's mind, and one that would keep Eugene from interrupting too much. At the moment, she would much rather enjoy listening to the Princess' chattering.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Author's Note: Quick filler chapter. I wanted to continue this chapter a little longer, but I just couldn't figure out how to. Don't worry, though, the conflict will start up in the next couple of chapters!

Also, I would like to encourage all my readers to let me know what they think of this story! Tell me what you think of Edith, for starters. She's my first Disney OC, so…I'm a little worried about her. Also, if I have any artists among my readers, I encourage you to sketch my characters. Go to town with it! Just let me know if you do! Enjoy, my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tangled is the property of Disney. All I own is Edith, Lord Jonathan and anyone else you don't recognize. The closest I'll ever get to owning Tangled is getting the DVD when it's available (Which I so can't wait for).

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Chapter Five

All was quiet within the large manor that Lord Herbert Morris had called home since his childhood. This was no surprise to him, of course. The manor had been quiet for several years now. There were no more children that lived in this manor, as all the children of the servants had gone off to serve their own masters years ago, and none of the servants who still served here were young enough to have children of their own. Also there were no more great ladies who dwelt in the manor, filling the halls and rooms with their silly comments and light laughter. Such women had not graced these halls for many years, actually. Not since the illness first became apparent to all those who knew the Lord Herbert well.

It was rather difficult to miss the signs of illness in Lord Herbert's appearance. He had already been a slender man, so when he began to lose weight, everyone around him took note of this. Soon the lavish parties began to become less frequent before ceasing altogether. Even then, some of the fine "ladies" who often kept Lord Herbert company, particularly in the cold of night, remained at the manor, as though hoping that this illness would pass. It did not, and soon even they left.

Now the manor was deathly quiet, with every servant moving about on tiptoe for fear of disturbing their master with even the softest of footsteps. Not that Lord Herbert cared at this point. He knew he was dying. It was only a matter of time before the Angel of Death came to him and carried him off. This knowledge was like an oppressive heat, making it difficult for him to breathe, let alone think of anything beyond his impending doom.

Lord Herbert's valet, Francis, took note of this. For twenty-eight years, Francis had been the only one who knew his master well enough to guess at the older man's thoughts. Now, Lord Herbert's thoughts were constantly upon death. With this knowledge, Francis had taken it upon himself to send for the two children of Lord Herbert that Francis was aware of. Sadly, neither of these children wished to have anything to do with their father, not even if it meant saying good-bye. Not that Francis could blame them; especially not the girl…Edith.

Francis had known the Edith for whom Lord Herbert's daughter was named, and he had loved her dearly. But Edith Miller had allowed herself to be deceived into thinking that she was in love with Lord Herbert, who wined and dined her like he would any of his other courtesans. The sight of his beloved Edith being treated like nothing more than another of his employer's mistresses had nearly killed Francis, but he had continued on, hoping that in time she would come to realize that Lord Herbert was not worth her affection. Sadly, that understanding had come too late for Edith Miller, and now her only child refused to have anything to do with his father. Francis was mildly proud of the boy for this, but it broke his heart to know that he could not see the boy who was Edith Miller's child.

Francis' thoughts were interrupted by his employer calling weakly for him. It was time for Lord Herbert's medications, Francis remembered with a sigh. Oh, well. He would find other means to speak with Eugene Fitzherbert and Edith Baker. If they would not be summoned by their father, then perhaps they would be summoned through other means.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Eugene yawned a little as he woke up, smiling down at the sleeping figure of Rapunzel as he did so. Once more, he had woken up before Pascal could do the waking for him. Feeling a little smug about that, Eugene glanced around to locate said chameleon before he spotted his almost friend lying curled up on a pillow above Rapunzel's head. There were too many pillows on this bed, Eugene noted to himself as he reached up to poke Pascal.

The chameleon opened a single eye and fixed Eugene with a dirty look before closing his eye and going back to sleep. Chuckling a little to himself, Eugene settled back down next to Rapunzel and allowed himself to simply admire her for a short time while she still slept.

He had to admit, the short brown hair that Rapunzel now sported suited her far better than her ridiculously long blonde hair had. Of course, he would call her Blondie until his dying day, but that didn't change the fact that she was simply gorgeous with brown hair. And while Eugene noted with a wry smile how sloppily her hair was cut, that simply added to the charm of her appearance.

His admiration of Rapunzel was cut off as the Princess in question yawned widely and woke up, smiling sleepily up at Eugene as she rubbed her eyes. "Good morning," she greeted happily.

"Morning, Blondie," Eugene replied, softly kissing her forehead.

"I've been thinking, Eugene," Rapunzel said softly as she snuggled closer to Eugene. "We should help Edith and the orphans somehow."

Eugene couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He'd been thinking the same thing since the first time they visited the orphanage. The only question was how they were supposed to help them out. It wasn't like they could just give money to Edith and the kids. For one thing, Edith would never accept charity, no matter who it was from.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "We should. I just don't know what we could do. Edith's really proud."

Rapunzel nodded sagely, her brow furrowing in thought, something that Eugene found irresistibly adorable. "Maybe we could offer to help her repair the house?" she suggested.

Eugene shook his head. "She'd think it was charity and say no. I don't know, Blondie…Edith's a tough girl. She'll let us know when she needs something."

Frowning a little, Rapunzel nodded her understanding, but Eugene was sure that the young Princess really didn't like that she couldn't help her newest friend. Standing up slowly, stretching out to get all of the kinks out of his back, Eugene tugged Rapunzel out of bed with him and pushed her gently towards the wardrobe to start getting dressed.

"We'll think of something," he promised her with a smile. "But first we have breakfast with your parents and Lord Whatshisface."

"Jonathan," Rapunzel supplied as she went to stand behind the screen that had been brought into the room only a day after Eugene returned to the palace. "You really should start learning people's names, Eugene," she added, glancing around the edge of the screen and displaying her left hand with the simple ring he had given her on it. "You'll be a Prince soon, and mother says that people won't be as snooty with you if you at least learn their names rather than giving them silly nicknames."

That sounded like something the queen would say, though Eugene couldn't quite imagine Her Royal Majesty using the word "snooty" in a sentence. That part had probably been Rapunzel paraphrasing. "Yeah, well, I don't see the point in learning a lot of names that I won't have to use most of the time," he replied as he began pulling on his clothes for the day. "Besides," he added, his voice muffled slightly as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I won't be a Prince for a while, since we agreed to wait to get married."

Rapunzel emerged from behind the screen, beaming a little at the mention of the impending marriage. Eugene smiled back at her, though he was fighting down the urge to chuckle when he saw the way Rapunzel was simply admiring her ring. Honestly, were all girls like this about engagement rings?

"You'll still be a Prince," Rapunzel pointed out after admiring her ring a little longer. "And Lord Jonathan's much nicer than the other old lords. Why don't you like him?"

"Because…" Eugene started to say, before he realized that he didn't have an answer. Or at least, not one that he wanted to admit to Rapunzel.

It wasn't that he didn't like Lord Jonathan. He just…got easily annoyed with the Lord. Sure, he was a nice enough guy, but there was something about Lord Jonathan that just rubbed Eugene wrong whenever he was in the same room as the blonde man for too long. Maybe it was jealousy, though Eugene would never admit it if that was the case. Lord Jonathan had lived the sort of life that, had things been different, Eugene would have lived. Instead, Eugene had been in a position where he had to fight for everything and pretend to be someone he really wasn't, while Jonathan was in the lap of luxury. Naturally Eugene was a little jealous. But he couldn't really explain that to Rapunzel. The concept of jealousy just went right over the young Princess' head.

"I don't _dis_like him," Eugene finally said lamely, finishing tying the laces on his vest. "Come on…let's go to breakfast.

Normally, breakfast for the royal family was just that; a family affair, with Eugene tagging along as he and Rapunzel literally could not stand to be apart for too long. Now, however, with Lord Jonathan present, the queen had gotten it into her head that, while they never breakfasted with the other court hangers-on, Jonathan was an exception to this rule and would join them at every meal. Eugene only slightly resented this—okay, he _really_ resented it—but he wasn't about to complain and receive one of those condescending scoldings from the queen about behaving like a little child. Still, it felt like Jonathan was trespassing on something that was very special to Eugene. For his first year away from the orphanage, Eugene would go to the town square and admire the mosaic of the royal family that was there. He would imagine what it would be like to meet the king and queen and have them be his parents for a day. Now he was their future son-in-law, entitled to just as much of their attention as Rapunzel, and Jonathan was getting in the way of that. Yes, very childish, but there was no changing the fact that it was exactly how Eugene felt.

Still, Rapunzel didn't seem to mind Jonathan's presence at mealtimes, so Eugene would keep his griping to himself for now. He still didn't like it, but he would be able to live with it.

Rapunzel and Eugene entered the room set aside for the quiet family meals that the king and queen so preferred to large banquets to find that Jonathan was already there, but the king and queen still had not arrived. Eugene wondered where they were, then hastily backtracked from that line of thought when his imagination began going down a path that he did _not_ want to investigate further.

"Good morning!" Rapunzel greeted with her usual enthusiasm.

Jonathan was startled out of his thoughts by the Princess' greeting, but managed to smile and bow politely as he returned the pleasantry. His mind had been rather far away from the small breakfast room, and his ears turned slightly pink at being so inattentive that the energetic Princess, who Jonathan had yet to see remain silent for more than a few moments, had startled him so badly. Then again, when one was thinking of a pretty girl, it was difficult to think of anything else.

Even though he had not seen the girl since first asking her for directions, the pretty Edith Baker had been haunting his thoughts since that moment. Jonathan couldn't begin to guess why this was the case. He knew that she was a peasant, from what he had seen of her, and as such someone that would never be a suitable candidate for a wife for him. Still…he could see the shy smile she had given him as clearly as though she were standing right in front of him at that moment, and Jonathan couldn't say that he wanted to complain about that. After all…Edith had been a very kind girl.

Eugene arched an eyebrow at the reddening of Jonathan's ears and wondered what on earth he had been thinking of that made him so embarrassed. Actually…that was another line of thought that Eugene definitely didn't want to follow to its conclusion. Eugene decided that his mind hated him as he followed Rapunzel over to their usual spots at the table.

"I trust that the king and queen are on their way?" Jonathan asked, also seating himself across from the young couple.

"I'm sure they are," Rapunzel said with a shrug, her hand instinctively finding Eugene's under the table. "And how are you, Jonathan?"

Eugene smirked a little at the surprise on Jonathan's face when the Princess addressed him so familiarly, but the expression was gone as soon as it appeared. After a moment or two of puzzling through why a Princess would not be going through all the forms of normal etiquette, including not calling him by his Christian name, Jonathan shrugged noncommittally.

"Very well…thank you," he mumbled.

This was going to be a long meal, Eugene thought to himself as he idly began poking his food with a fork.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Author's Note: Slightly longer chapter is slightly longer!

Yay! I managed to flesh this one out a bit more than the last one. Not by much, but still an improvement. So, if anyone remembers all that way back, Francis was the young valet who assured Mrs. Miller that he, at least, would not forget about little Eugene in the first chapter of my fic _The Tales of Eugene Fitzherbert_: _Orphan Hero_. And now we find out that he's responsible for the liveried servant coming to Edith to ask her to see her father. Ah, silly Edith for not accepting it. Oh, well.

Next chapter, the real conflict of the story is going to kick in, I promise. It will be very Edith centric for a while ahead, but Jonathan shall not be forgotten! I'm finding that I really enjoy writing Jonathan. Especially those bits where he's thinking of Edith. Poor boy, doesn't even realize he has a crush on a peasant girl. Well…not so much of a peasant if daddy dearest accepts both her and Eugene as his legitimate heirs. Then she'd be a Lady. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

So…yes, I am working on the next chapter of _Tales of Eugene Fitzherbert_. I haven't forgotten about it. My muse is just pestering me about _another_ fic for _Tangled_. I swear, this is becoming my new fandom of choice to write for. _Anyway_! Not only is my muse pestering me for another story, it just can't seem to work out how to write younger!Stabbingtons. We'll see how that turns out. And if you are dying to know what story my muse is demanding, I'll just tell you that it's another AU story, but it deviates from the film plot _much_ earlier than _Flower Glow_ did.

And with that vague hint, I bid you adieu for the night. Enjoy this latest chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Much as I would love to say that I own _Tangled_, that would be a lie.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Chapter Six

Edith was ready to scream. She was used to bedtime being particularly difficult with all the children running wild through the hallways and such, but this…this was just ridiculous! At least she had Eugene and Rapunzel to help her, along with Lord Jonathan, but she forced her mind away from that line of thought as she bent to pick up a particularly rambunctious toddler.

Her brother had appeared out of nowhere with the Princess and young lord in tow that morning, with the announcement that they were hers to order about for the entire day, and that she best take full advantage of this while she could. It had been less than a week since the last time Eugene had visited the orphanage, but Edith was not going to complain about this. If it meant three extra pairs of hands to help, then she was more than willing to accept her brother's impromptu visits.

What she was willing to question, though, was the presence of Lord Jonathan. She had been dying to ask either Eugene or Rapunzel why the young lord was here, but she had never had the chance. There had been several moments when she and Lord Jonathan were alone together, however, and each of those moments had ended with the two of them hastily looking away from one another, trying to find something to do. Edith had no idea why this was the case. She barely knew the man, after all; certainly not well enough to be so…flustered around him.

As if her merely thinking about him was a method for calling the man to her, Lord Jonathan appeared beside Edith, his arms full of a pair of two-year-olds who were fighting very valiantly for the right to stay up late. Rolling her eyes a little at the children, Edith motioned for Lord Jonathan to follow her into the room set aside for the toddlers.

"Their beds are just there," she said, pointing to a pair of beds set under one of the two windows in the entire upper floor of the house. "And if they keep fussing, you have my permission to tie them down."

For a moment, Lord Jonathan gave Edith a horrified look before he caught sight of the mischievous glimmer in her eyes and relaxed enough to grin at her. For some reason, that grin made Edith's knees feel like water for a brief moment, and she hastily turned her attention to the children, busying herself with tucking them into bed.

Once all the little ones were tucked into their beds and more or less settled down for the night, Edith guided her three guests to the kitchen, where they all sank into chairs with heavy sighs. All of them except Rapunzel, that is. Edith didn't know how it was possible, but somehow the young Princess never seemed to run out of energy. One day she would have to ask her brother if her suspicion was correct. Glancing over at Rapunzel with an arched eyebrow, Edith quickly settled comfortably in her chair and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Are they always so much work?" Lord Jonathan asked as he knuckled the small of his back with a pained expression.

"Mm…sometime's they're worse, m'Lord," Edith said with a slight smile, waving a hand vaguely and not bothering to open her eyes to see the expression on Lord Jonathan's face in response to this. "This was actually one of their better behaved nights. Perhaps because we had guests."

Eugene snorted in disbelief and reached over to take Rapunzel's hand in his, sighing in mild relief at the contact between them. "I remember them being terrors even when we had guests," he commented, tightening his hold on Rapunzel's hand.

"Yes, well, that was when _you_ were here," Edith pointed out with a smirk, finally opening her eyes. "And if I recall correctly, you were a most unholy terror."

"You don't, and I wasn't," Eugene protested with a sniff of disdain, earning a giggle from Rapunzel, who was leaning against Eugene's shoulder with a contented smile. "Besides, you were barely four when I left, so how could you possibly remember what I was like?"

The banter would have continued for a long time, but Edith was stopped mid-sentence as she retorted to her brother. Stiffening suddenly, she held up a hand for silence and tilted her head like a dog hearing a new sound. She could have sworn that she had…That was when she smelled the smoke. Leaping to her feet as though she had just sat on a tack, Edith began running up the stairs, screaming for the children to wake up right now.

It took the other three adults a moment or two to catch what had gotten Edith so frenzied, but soon the smell of smoke was too strong for them to ignore and they began to follow Edith up the stairs, Eugene taking the stairs two at a time. The older children, who had still been giggling and whispering to each other, were already up and snatching up babies and toddlers as instructed, not bothering to pull on their clothes. The younger children, who had at least been starting to fall asleep, were crying and wailing in confusion as they were herded out of the house, complaining about how the damp grass made their feet cold. None of the adults listened to these complaints, however, as they were far too busy ensuring that all the children got outside, just as the first flames began licking at the wooden floor of the house.

Standing on the lawn with a small boy named Jack in her arms, Edith watched the flames start to grow as the dry wood of the house's walls began to catch fire. Both Lord Jonathan and Eugene were still inside, ensuring that everyone had gotten out safely. Beside Edith, Rapunzel looked drawn and pale as she watched the burning house with wide eyes. Finally, Eugene and Lord Jonathan stumbled out of the house, Eugene guiding the younger man out as Lord Jonathan cradled little Millie in his arms.

Relief flooded through Edith as she rushed forward, placing Jack on the ground so that she could take Millie from Lord Jonathan, their hands brushing as she did so. Edith was vaguely aware of Rapunzel throwing her arms around Eugene behind her, but for the moment, her attention was focused on the painfully blue eyes of Lord Jonathan. At least, it was until she heard the ominous cracking sound of the orphanage roof caving in from the heat of the fire.

It was almost surreal to Edith, watching the place that had been her home for twenty-two years simply collapse like so much kindling. With little Millie held tightly in her arms, Edith remained remarkably dry-eyed as she watched the orphanage slowly burn to the ground. All she could think was who could have done such a terrible thing to them? To all these children? Millie whimpered fearfully in Edith's arms, and Edith automatically began rocking the small girl to soothe her, but her heart was simply not in the actions. She was now homeless; she and over thirty children ranging from new-borns to sixteen-year-olds. What were they to do now?

Edith was almost completely unaware of Lord Jonathan's hand resting on her shoulder as she stared at the burning rubble of the orphanage. Almost. But not even the close proximity to the man who only a short time earlier had turned her knees to jelly could snap Edith out of the sudden wave of apathy that threatened to suffocate her.

"We're all alone," she whispered softly.

MQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQMQ

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, it's a short chapter, but I make up for the lack of length with extra _drama_! So the orphanage is burned to the ground! Who could be responsible? And more importantly, how can Lord Jonathan help Edith to recover from this tragedy? We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

Trust me, I fully intended this to be a long chapter, but then my muse wanted to go back to my newest AU fic that will be published as soon as I finish either this story or _The Tales of Eugene Fitzherbert_. Whichever comes first. Anyway…yeah. I had a whole lot more planned for this chapter, but that'll have to wait for the next one. Partly because my muse is being fickle, and mostly because it's late and I can't bring myself to write anything else for this chapter.

More mystery! There will be at least a few solutions in the next few chapters, but I don't promise to reveal who burned down the orphanage right away. If I did, that would just ruin all the fun. Enjoy this latest installment, my freaky darlings, and do let me know what you think!


End file.
